Robert Canler
Robert Canler is an antagonist in the Disney animated series, The Legend of Tarzan. He is Jane Porter's childhood friend from London who worked for the Queen of England until he was eventually revealed to be a notorious double agent. Personality Robert Canler was at one point a loyal soldier for England and a close friend of Jane and her family. However, during his time of service, he lost himself to greed and switched sides for a better profit. Despite his newfound villainous ways, Robert shows he still cares for Jane as he went to rescue her when she was in danger, knowing he would be captured in the process. Background Robert Canler was an old childhood friend of Jane Porter since they were young children and was also her next door neighbor. Growing up, he and Jane use to attend dance classes, but reveals Jane had "two left feet." They had a great friendship growing being very close to each other. Eventually when he grew up, Robert managed to work for the Queen of England, but at some point betrayed England by stealing secret codes and wanted sell them to enemy countries. However, British Intelligence were suspecting him and in order to protect the secret codes, he disguised the British Code Machine as a music box and left it in the care of Jane since she was leaving England for Africa. However, upon learning Jane decided to stay in Africa permanently, Robert began his journey to regain the codes, but was in pursuit of Nigel Taylor. Role in the series In "Tarzan and the Flying Ace", Robert and Nigel had an aerial battle in the skies of Africa, but Robert managed to defeat Nigel and soon landed in a swamp close to the Professor's camp. Tarzan and the gang went to help the pilot and soon Tarzan found him, but received a hostel welcome from Robert. When Jane arrived she instantly recognised Robert and was delighted to see him again and soon embraced. Jane questioned Robert as to why he was in Africa and he lied saying the Queen gave him a few days off and decided to come and visit Jane, while also revealing he discovered her whereabouts from Hazel. Tarzan reintroduced himself, revealing he was Jane's husband. Jane then properly introduced Robert to Tarzan, informing him Robert is her childhood friend. While Robert congratulated Tarzan to his marriage to Jane, Tarzan told Robert to leave the Jungle, while hurting his hand. Jane was shocked from Tarzan's behavior and he revealed his distrust, revealing his opinion that Robert reminds him of Sabor. While Robert is confused, Jane tries to assure Tarzan that he's wrong as Robert is one of her oldest friends. However, their conversation was soon interrupted as they heard the Professor's cries for help and discovered a fire had started at the camp. Gallery Jane and Robert (14).jpg Jane and Robert (13).jpg Jane and Robert (12).jpg Jane and Robert (11).jpg Jane and Robert (10).jpg Jane and Robert (9).jpg Jane and Robert (8).jpg Robert and the Professor.jpg Robert, Jane & the Professor (1).jpg Jane and Robert (7).jpg Robert confused.jpg Jane and Robert (6).jpg Robert, Jane & the Professor.jpg Robert smile.jpg Robert stops the fire.jpg Jane and Robert (5).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (5).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (4).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (3).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (2).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (1).jpg Jane and Robert (4).jpg Jane and Robert (3).jpg Jane and Robert (2).jpg Jane and Robert (1).jpg Jane and Robert.jpg Tarzan and the Flying Ace (22).png Tarzan and the Flying Ace (14).jpg Tarzan and the Flying Ace (13).jpg Tarzan and the Flying Ace (11).jpg Tarzan and the Flying Ace (10).jpg Tarzan and the Flying Ace (5).jpg Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Tarzan characters Category:Warriors Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters